The present disclosure relates to a so-called composite sheet for domestic or away from home use.
Numerous examples are known of so-called “multi-ply” sheets, also known as sheets of tissue paper, having at least two separate plies of which at least one is an absorbent ply, especially made of cellulose wadding.
The so-called “tissue” paper in accordance with an embodiment of the invention is defined in the standard NF EN ISO 12625-1.
Multi-ply sheets are very commonly used and are in particular available packaged as rolls of pre-cut sheets, especially in the form of rolls for wiping known as “kitchen towel paper” or else as “kitchen towel” rolls.
These products are much appreciated for their various parameters such as their flexibility, their softness, their strength in the dry and wet state, their liquid absorption capacity, etc.
While composite sheets having the main characteristics and qualities mentioned above may be suitable for their intended purpose, improvements in the art may be realized by providing a novel product of the composite sheet type which, while having the main characteristics and qualities mentioned above, makes it possible, in addition, to package hot or cold food products while effectively protecting them, especially with a view to easily producing a complete or partial packaging of the food which may then be almost impermeable to liquids and to provide a thermal barrier function, and which may in addition be folded and unfolded several times without however deteriorating.